


【モブキス♀】Bitter Sweet♡

by kurumi0214



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumi0214/pseuds/kurumi0214
Summary: ⚠️嚴重OOC⚠️keith性轉⚠️keith非英雄設定⚠️有ディノキス♀成分⚠️NTR⚠️很雷！快跑！！！
Relationships: Keith Max/mob
Kudos: 1





	【モブキス♀】Bitter Sweet♡

keith自從24歲和丈夫結婚後就一直和他待在西區的小套房生活著，雖然丈夫有時候會因為英雄工作的關係不在家，但總體來說，這幾年來他們的日子一直都很溫馨幸福。  
………………  
…………  
……  
本來應該是的。  
  
一個月前收到丈夫出任務失蹤的訊息的keith變得自暴自棄，整天都在抽煙喝酒，平時在家裡也不穿內衣跟褲子，就套著一件老公的舊襯衫在沙發上頹廢。  
一整天過去了，她要起來吃超商的微波食品時發現家裡的水龍頭出了問題，因為自己懶得修所以就隨便叫了個水電工過來。  
開門時也完全沒有要好好穿衣服讓自己看起來比較體面的打算，隨手指了廚房的方向給水電工大叔就繼續回沙發上喝酒了。  
大叔一開始真的只是很單純地在工作賺錢，但誰也沒料到今天的客戶是這樣一位大美女。和妻子離婚18年的大叔感覺自己的下體在蠢蠢欲動，人家美女都這麼沒有防備地要引狼入室了，我要是不好好疼愛她那她不是很可憐嗎♡嘿嘿www  
大叔一邊修水龍頭一邊環視這個邋遢的小套房，是說這女人也真隨便，內衣內褲居然就這樣丟在廚房的地板，連放進洗衣機裡都懶嗎？不過算了，看到就是我賺到♡大叔發現keith沒在注意這邊後就拿起她的貼身衣物來磨蹭自己那很久沒實戰過的大屌。啊啊啊♡♡♡好爽♡這女人的內褲一股騷水味啊ww平時肯定沒少玩自己吧ww這麼飢渴♡那今天叫我來是不是也可以解讀為她很寂寞，所以想找男人陪啊～♡叔叔我修完就去客廳找妳嘍－－！！等等我啊～小姐姐♡  
keith完全沒注意到大叔時不時飄過來的眼神，只是呆呆地盯著電視機旁邊的、和丈夫的合照。  
30分鐘後，廚房的大叔走出來說已經修好了讓她去試試看，keith這才被喚回了神，走進廚房隨便試了一下水龍頭，嗯，確實不會漏水了。  
在keith正要問多少錢的時候，突然被身後的男人抱起來甩到沙發上，男人黝黑的手指開始在雪白的肌膚間遊走，時不時還故意觸碰私處。  
「……嗯♡……！！！！給我放手！！！」  
keith一開始還處在一個酒醉微醺的狀態，現在完全清醒了，她開始使力反抗身上的男人，但只是讓男人更加興奮而已，肥大的手指直接隔著內褲挑逗小穴。  
「……嗯嗯♡啊♡……放……手……！♡」  
「哎呀哎呀～不要這麼見外嘛♡剛剛穿成那個樣子就是想色誘我對不對ww妳這女人也太騷了吧♡內衣褲都亂丟，房裡還瀰漫著奇怪的味道，不會是常在這裡開亂交派對吧ww」  
大叔的手撥開內褲，直直往私處的花兒奔去，三兩下就把一個多月沒跟丈夫上床的keith搞到高潮噴水。  
「妳看www這不叫騷什麼才是騷ww妳其實被很多人用過了吧～長得這麼漂亮我不信妳沒有男朋友之類的ww啊啊－－真可惜♡已經是破鞋了www但是沒關係，叔叔我不在意的w反正我也只是個打零工的中年單身漢www」  
「啊啊♡嗯那裡－－♡♡不要……不…啊♡」  
在用語言羞辱身下女性的同時，手上的動作也沒停下來過，甚至抽動得越來越快速，差一點把keith搞到第二次升天。  
「嗯？怎麼哭啦～♡被大叔我指奸有那麼難受嗎ww還是說是因為背叛了妳的男人所以心懷罪惡感啊ww……喂？妳在看哪裡呀～？」  
在被男人奸淫的同時，keith一直望著電視機旁的照片，一次次的在心中跟自己深愛的男人道歉－－對不起啊dino……我沒有好好保護自己。  
大叔看向keith在看的地方，發現電視機旁有一個相框，照片裡的男人看上去相當年輕，跟keith站在一起就像姐弟一樣。粉色的頭髮讓本來就面目可愛的青年增添了更多的親和力。  
……這是她的男朋友嗎？  
「喂喂～我說小姐姐♡妳在看的那個男人是妳的男朋友嗎？還是妳弟弟啊～？」  
keith沒有回答他。只是唔著嘴不肯呻吟出聲。  
大叔看她這麼倔強，決定給這女人來個下馬威。他脫下自己的褲子，掏出他又黑又粗的生殖器，在keith敏感的穴口磨蹭。  
「！！！……嗯嗯♡……啊嗯♡……嗯♡拿走……」  
她越是抵抗，大叔就越想欺負她♡  
她把keith抱起來，用雙腿大開的姿勢面對相框裡的青年，身下的性器依然沒有捅進去，只是加快了磨蹭的速度，同時手上的雙乳乳頭也在大叔的玩弄下挺立起來，keith接近崩潰邊緣，自從dino出任務後就只能跟按摩棒玩的小穴現在快速收縮，流出的淫水暗示著她對肉棒的渴望－－嗚嗚……好想要大肉棒♡♡小穴好癢♡dino快救我……你快回來－－！！！  
在keith正要拋下理智、請求男人將肉棒插進來的同時，她對上了照片裡dino的視線。不可以－－我不可以背叛我的丈夫！！！dino他一定會回來的！！他可是helios裡精英中的精英、他一定……！！！  
大叔看她沒有打算和自己妥協的意思，除了深感她對照片上男人的愛之外，想把她的忠貞一併破壞掉的心也越來越強了♡這是不是就是所謂的NT什麼的www之前一直聽說我們兄弟裡有人喜歡上人妻，我還鄙視人家ww現在才知道原來強上別人的女人這麼爽www會上癮的♡  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡♡♡啊啊啊啊不要不……！！！啊啊♡♡快拔出…去拔出……去！！！不可以！！」  
啊♡♡進去了♡在她很重視的男人面前強制插入了www這種感覺真棒啊－－♡♡♡  
「嗯嗯嗯！！！啊啊啊嗯啊嗚嗚♡♡♡對不起！！對…不起……dino……嗚嗚啊……啊嗯♡我被除了dino以外的男人插入了……♡嗚嗚……嗯嗯♡啊♡」  
這女人開始叫著陌生的名字，果然照片上的男人是她的男朋友嗎……？啊……不會是－－  
「喂喂～我說～那個笑得很傻的男人不會是妳的老公吧ww原來妳喜歡這麼幼稚的類型啊w」  
感受到小穴的突然收縮，呼呼♡果然我猜對了♡  
「喂－－在老公的照片面前跟別的男人做愛，妳都不會覺得不要臉嗎ww還是說妳老公也習慣被帶綠帽了ww我想也是ww妳看上去就很會玩啊w妳老公看起來也很好騙ww」  
「啊啊真棒♡♡強姦別人的老婆～而且還是這樣的大美女ww那個啊～妳老公現在怎麼不在家呢？老公不在家妳還穿成這樣出來迎接我，根本就像是在說「我老公的肉棒幹得我不夠爽♡我還要更多♡」的意思啊www真是個淫蕩的婊子ww那就如妳所願－－我的大雞雞要來嘍－－－歐拉！！」  
男人加快速度的同時，也加深了抽插的深度，每一下都差點把keith幹到噴水，她巨大的乳房隨著男人的動作劇烈搖晃，好一幕淫亂的肉慾場景，看到這樣的美艷女子被男人用性器欺負，是個男人都會勃起的。  
「嗯嗯嗯♡嗯啊♡啊啊♡啊♡♡♡不要……不要…！！！………嗯嗯好舒服♡喔喔喔啊啊♡♡好深♡♡我還…要……不對！！不可以……嗯嗯♡dino救我♡」  
「笑死ww已經被幹到分不清東南西北了嗎ww覺得爽就直接說出來嘛～妳老公又不在這裡www矜持什麼ww明明就只是個婊子♡婊子喜歡肉棒那是天經地義的事，我相信妳老公會體諒妳的www」  
「……快放開我……！！嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊！不要♡不要那裡不行♡♡♡！！要幹到舒服的地方了嗯嗯嗯嗯喔喔♡♡♡♡♡要去了♡♡♡要被dino以外的男人幹到高潮了嗯嗯嗯啊啊♡♡♡♡♡」  
真是個騷女人w明明一直一副對老公忠貞的樣子，結果還是抵擋不住雞雞的攻擊♡♡  
「歐拉－－！！給我去吧！！！♡♡♡」  
「嗯嗯嗯啊啊喔喔♡♡♡要去了要去了♡♡」  
男人將keith抱得更靠近相框，在keith潮吹的時候對準他們夫妻倆的照片，將淫水噴在相框上。大叔一邊繼續玩弄紅腫的乳頭、一邊在keith的耳邊對她蕩婦羞辱。  
「妳這賤貨居然能用陌生男人的肉棒高潮耶w」  
「在丈夫面前被別的男人幹了喔♡」  
「小穴還在收縮耶♡有這麼慾求不滿嗎w」  
「妳看～我的精液都滴在地上了ww好浪費～」  
「大叔的精子好不好吃啊♡♡」  
「妳有小孩嗎？不會是老公性功能不行吧w」  
「幫我生個白白胖胖的兒子吧♡」  
婊子、賤貨、蕩婦、破麻、淫蕩的母豬♡  
各種羞辱字眼被男人拿來辱罵keith，keith因為羞愧跟罪惡感的關係直接哭了出來，一邊哭一邊因失禁而噴出大量的尿液，將本來就已經很髒亂的地板搞得更糟糕。不斷痙攣收縮的肉穴緊緊地吸著男人的肉棒，像是在求他不要走一般，死命地夾緊男人的大屌。  
「喔喔喔喔♡♡♡這是邀請我再來一次的意思嗎♡♡♡可是大叔一直站著也有點累了ww我們去妳跟老公用來做愛的寢室打砲吧♡來～我抱妳去～妳稍微給我指個路吧ww」  
男人一邊走路一邊幹身上的女人，每走一步keith就會多流一點淫水，水多到男人的陰莖都差點滑出來。被肉棒威脅的keith不得已只好微指臥室的方向，讓男人將她帶到自己跟dino的大床上繼續疼愛她。  
「哇www看來妳老公很久都沒有好好疼愛妳嘍ww妳的床上居然藏了這麼多玩具w我看看～有跳蛋、按摩棒、吸吮器、還有乳夾www妳比我想像得還要飢渴耶ww妳老公到底是不是性功能不行啊w真要是個陽痿的話還真是委屈妳的騷穴了♡真可惜w妳要是我老婆我一定幹到讓妳不敢買這些劣質替代品ww還要讓妳懷孕♡♡然後再玩孕期play讓妳大噴母乳ww」  
男人一進去房間後先是將已無力行走的keith丟在床上，自己開始環視整個臥房，期間還發現了好多dino之前跟keith撒嬌要她穿上的奇裝異服：女僕裝、獸耳娘、兔女郎、學生制服、護士裝－－各種情趣服飾應有盡有，加上keith平時拿來用的情趣玩具，簡直就像是來到了一間情趣用品店。  
本來大叔是打算直接在床上操她的，後來因為看到這些情趣服飾，頓時起了玩心，先是逼keith穿上女僕裝叫他主人，再用她的嘴幫主人大人吸精子♡  
「啊啊♡♡好爽啊女僕小姐～♡我真是幸福～有個忠心的美麗女僕願意幫我吃精垢ww好吃嗎？如果妳舔得讓我滿意的話，主人會給妳獎勵的♡會射好多好多我金貴的精子進妳這低賤僕人的嘴巴裡www要好好感謝我喔www」  
男人一邊說話一邊按住keith的後腦勺，一下又一下用力地快速抽插，像要將keith的小嘴當成發熱飛機杯一樣，最終在keith快喘不過氣的時候射在她的嘴裡。keith被男人堵住嘴巴，不得已只能將腥臭的精液吞進肚子裡，才剛要瞪向男人就被他的臭屌用剛剛沒射完的精子狠狠地顏射了，他甚至還故意將精子塗抹在keith那被頭髮遮住的左眼上。  
「啊啊♡♡爽死了ww喂喂不準吐出來喔！這可是主人大人施捨給妳這賤貨的，給我喝下去♡」  
本來以為這男人短時間內已經無法再勃起了，沒想到他的大肉棒因為看到keith那被精液玷污的美麗臉龐而又再一次生龍活虎。  
這一次他強行讓keith戴上獸耳，並將附贈的尾巴肛塞插入她那很少被侵入的後穴，逼迫她學小動物叫。男人的喜好很善變，有時喜歡她喵喵叫，說著貓咪喜歡喝牛奶就喂她新鮮的精液；有時喜歡聽她汪汪叫，一邊辱罵她是母狗一邊將精子射進她的騷母狗穴讓她為自己生一窩小狗。  
keith快要崩潰了。  
已經搞不清楚到底是因為生理上實在太舒服還是因為心理上實在太難受才崩潰的了。  
隨著男人一次次地侵犯、一次次地將濃厚的精液送入子宮，keith已經漸漸忘記自己是個有夫之婦了。  
…………  
dino是誰？……想不起來了。  
完全沉浸在肉棒的滋潤中，變得無法思考，只知道要扭動自己纖瘦的腰來求取男人更多的疼愛。  
「嗯嗯嗯♡嗯啊啊……啊喔喔♡♡♡啊♡♡雞雞♡♡好喜歡……♡嗯嗯嗯要去了♡♡♡要為你生好多－－好多的孩子♡♡♡嗯嗯嗯不要♡♡啊啊♡那裡♡♡要在子宮裡中出了♡♡要懷孕了♡♡啊啊啊嗯嗯喔喔♡♡」  
「喔啦－－！！！被我幹過就是我的老婆了♡♡為我生孩子吧我的騷老婆嗯嗯嗯嗯喔喔喔♡♡♡要射了♡♡要將老公大人的子孫汁全部射進老婆的騷子宮裡了♡♡♡喔喔喔喔喔去了！！！！！♡♡懷孕吧♡♡」  
男人將精液全射進keith的小穴裡，在裡面享受身下人高潮後的痙攣，快速收縮的小嘴將他的屌吸得差點又直接硬起來。拔出來時，肉棒帶著大量的潮水跟滿溢的精液從keith那被使用過度的穴口流出來，其中還參雜了淡黃的尿液。紅腫的小穴像是在表達寂寞般，一張一合地邀請著男人。  
「哈啊……哈……我的老婆真騷♡快說！！是不是背著老公我在外面被其他男人調教過了！！ww我都快被妳榨乾了，妳居然還用騷穴勾引我♡」  
「……哈啊♡……啊♡沒……我沒有……我只喜歡老公的大肉棒……♡嗯♡哈啊……」  
「那妳說說剛剛客廳那張照片是怎麼回事！！ww是不是背著我去跟外面的小白臉發騷了ww！！」  
「……嗚嗚……我不……認識……他♡嗯♡對……不起嘛～♡啊啊♡再給我…更多……的精子吧♡老公♡」  
再這樣放縱的話真的會精盡人亡的……雖然很想繼續餵飽這賤貨的小嘴，但要是硬不起來很丟臉啊！  
「……不行！為了懲罰妳這偷腥的母豬ww妳現在只能用按摩棒去♡！！！」  
男人讓keith用特大號的電動假陽器抽插自己還在流著白濁的小穴，濕潤的私處根本就不需要潤滑劑了，一插到底毫無阻礙。keith故意在男人面前拿起陽具用舌頭舔濕碩大的龜頭，結束之後還給假屌來了個深喉，彷彿將冰冷的玩具當成面前男人的性器似的，使勁想要吸出精液。看得大叔那是一個慾火焚身。差點提槍直接幹死這發騷的下賤女人。  
「……唔唔♡嗯嗯……♡唔♡」  
看男人還是沒有想要給她真正的肉棒的意思，keith擔心自己惹他生氣了，於是趕緊遵從他的命令，將那20公分以上的大屌插入自己的陰道。插入時還微微吐出舌頭，用漲紅的臉頰和水汪汪的眼珠懇求能得到男人的憐愛。男人光是聽到keith的唔唔呻吟就又再一次微微硬起來了，更別提keith還將他的手覆住自己白嫩的手，似乎是想將按摩棒的操控權交給他。  
「……唔嗯♡……啊啊嗯♡……！？！嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊好快好嗯嗯嗯♡♡♡♡啊啊啊♡♡嗚嗚嗚……♡♡要到了！！…………♡♡嗯嗯嗯啊啊♡♡♡是舒服……的地方♡要被玩…具啊♡雞雞幹……♡嗯嗯到……噴水了♡」  
既然都將玩具的操控權交給我了，我當然要好好玩玩♡男人將按摩棒的檔調到最快速，每秒鐘都能抽插無數次，再加上他握住它的手不斷在穴裡改變抽插的角度，有時他將按摩棒抵在外頭的小珠上，讓keith的小穴噴出大量的潮水；有時又將按摩棒狠狠地插入最深處的G點，讓keith弓起腰來享受絕頂崩潰高潮。  
「嗯嗯嗯…嗯啊啊啊♡♡♡♡喔喔♡♡雞雞♡♡好棒♡♡我要……肉棒♡♡給我你的嘛♡♡老公♡♡」  
用玩具玩夠了，也差不多該來個完美的收尾了♡就用我這最後一發子孫精液把她徹底變成我的肉便器老婆♡歐拉－－－！！！  
「嘿嘿♡♡我來了～！！騷老婆要好好接下老公大人給妳的子孫汁喔♡♡不幫我生寶寶我是不會饒過妳的！！嗯嗯嗯嗯喔喔喔喔要射了♡♡♡給我去吧！！」  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊好棒好棒♡♡♡要懷孕生寶寶了！！！♡♡♡♡嗚嗚嗚嗯嗯嗯啊啊喔喔喔要去了去了去了嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡」  
………………  
…………  
……  
  
床單已經整個濕了，房裡那本來擁有的、屬於男主人dino的味道也漸漸散去了，留下的只有精液跟尿液的味道，空氣中充滿了情事後的淫靡氣味。爽到幾乎翻白眼的keith因為肌肉痙攣的關係，只能維持著雙腿大開的姿勢大口呼吸著空氣，白裡投紅的乳房隨之呼吸上下抖動。唾液跟精液從嘴邊留下，男人湊上前去舔舐keith微吐的舌頭，再用他那肥大的舌頭吸吮著她凸起的乳頭。  
大量的精液從keith還在收縮的小穴流出，男人環顧了四周，從房間地板撿起一件男士薄襯衫，將它塞入keith水流不止的穴口。呼呼♡把妳老公的衣服沾染上老子的味道www堵住了可不準流出來啊♡  
時間也不早了，差不多該吃飯了。哈啊……做愛一整天雖然爽翻了但還真累ww我看看～有什麼能拿來做紀念的東西呢～♡男人掏出手機拍下keith淫亂的姿態，再順手從房裡摸了幾件keith的貼身衣物拿回家擼管用。雖然很想一直待在這裡，但不知道她老公什麼時候回來，這樣風險太大了，可惜啊～以後有緣再見吧ww為了防止她清醒後找自己算帳，男人從客廳拿了幾個空的啤酒罐丟在房間地板和床上，偽造出是她自己酒後亂性的假象。一切都處理好後，男人走回廚房拿當初帶來的工具箱，他心想：「我還真是個敬業的水電工ww不止堵上了廚房的水龍頭還順便堵上了這家太太漏水的騷穴www」一邊竊笑一邊走出keith的家門。  
  
  
幾天後。  
這段時間keith的生活跟往常沒什麼變化，因為那天本來就有點喝醉了的關係所以她也想不起來那件事到底是在作夢還是真實發生的事……儘管自己總是催眠自己那是在做夢而已、是因為太久沒跟dino親密接觸才作的春夢，但，穴裡留下的男人精液可謂是千真萬確。  
就算是真的也已經查不到到底是跟哪個男人上床了，住家附近的地區發展不太好，根本沒有監視器，自己也想不起來那天到底有誰來過家裡，所以這件事只能一直被她當作一個荒唐的春夢不了了之。  
就在又一個頹廢度日的下午，keith接到好友brad的電話，說－－找到dino了。  
………………？！？！  
突然的好消息讓keith現在就想直奔helios去問有關這件事進展的所有問題，但brad讓她先不要激動，他說dino的身體出了點狀況，nova他們正在處理這件事。雖然dino暫時還不能回家，但brad跟keith保證會讓dino平安回家見她的，keith這才稍微放心。  
  
幾個星期過去了。  
今天就是dino回來的日子了。  
keith今天難得沒有喝酒。雖然並沒有什麼好看的洋裝，但她還是稍微地打扮了一下自己，只為了要迎接多日未見的、最深愛的dino。  
在等待dino回來的同時，她打電話叫了8盒dino最喜歡的pizza，等他回來的時候一定會很開心！想到dino可能會露出的可愛笑臉，keith的心也跟著暖了起來。  
以後的生活一定會很美好的。我們夫妻倆一起。  
  
半個小時後，在擁抱中迎來了像隻大狗狗一樣撲上來的丈夫，keith都還沒說話就被dino抱起來瘋狂索吻。正好送pizza的小哥也在此同時抵達家門口，為了不打擾正在親熱的夫妻，在尷尬中留下pizza就快速騎車離去。  
兩人有說有笑地進入客廳準備吃pizza，dino還說等等吃飽飯不如叫上brad一起來打遊戲。keith一邊聽dino抱怨著「實驗室好無聊～」、「victor他們都不陪我玩接球遊戲！」之類的孩子氣話語，一邊微笑著幫dino打開pizza的盒子－－  
嘔。  
嘔嘔嘔  
嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔  
好想吐。  
………………………………  
………………  
…………？！？！？！？！？！！？！！！  
  
keith在dino關心的話語中快速地奔向馬桶，一股強烈的嘔吐感湧上她的喉頭。  
不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的不可能的  
不可能。  
明明dino好不容易回來了……  
明明最艱難的時候已經過去了……  
明明－－明明新生活就要開始了。  
……為什麼！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
  
一旁的dino來到廁所邊詢問她的身體狀況。  
就在她正要轉頭過去回應dino的時候－－  
嘔  
keith吐了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 最後是懷孕了喔♡呼呼～  
> keith太騷了我不搞對不起自己！  
> 感謝您看到這裡🥰


End file.
